


Рыба моей мечты

by Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: О том, что иногда можно выловить в карельских озерах.





	Рыба моей мечты

Отабек не назвал бы себя прям таким заядлым рыболовом. Но не мог не признавать полезного воздействия рыбалки на организм. Сейчас, например, она без преувеличения спасала его печень. И нервную систему заодно.

Всё началось с того, что Джей-Джей, канадец и патриот, услышал, как в общаге неистово хвалили поездку в Карелию — такие озёра, такая рыбалка, вот это всё! — и загорелся Идеей.

Пока ничего не подозревающий Отабек подвергался заботе алматинской родни, непременно желавшей причинять добро и наносить пользу по определению бедному и вечно голодному питерскому студенту, оставшийся без трезвого присмотра Джей-Джей развил бурную деятельность, и вернувшийся в августе в Санкт-Петербург Отабек прямо с трапа самолёта угодил в водоворот последних сборов, а очнулся только в купе вагона и понял, что сопротивление бесполезно.

Иностранные студенты их группы во главе с Джей-Джеем ещё на первом курсе успешно ассимилировались, оценили русские гулянки, и потому отдыхали с королевским размахом: пир горой, свита толпой, музыка стеной.

В какой-то момент Отабек осознал, что больше не может и не хочет ни есть, ни пить, ни — о ужас! — зажигать за диджейским пультом («Я всё продумал, бро! — хвастался Джей-Джей. — Ты же не думал, что я о тебе забуду!»), периодически выворачиваясь из цепких обнимашек с прицелом на перспективу.

Спасение явилось в виде объявления «Прокат спиннингов» на лодочной станции. Отабек вспомнил благоговейные подписи Джей-Джея к фоткам в инстаграмме, где он сиял от гордости рядом с марлином на отцовской яхте, и поставил друга перед фактом: он будет ловить рыбу, и не ебёт.

Солидную рыбину в доказательство серьёзности собственных намерений Отабек поймал на удивление быстро. А дальше у него была лодка, термос, внушительный ланчбокс и смартфон с внешней батареей.

Поставив напоминалку, чтобы раз в час изображать рыбную ловлю, Отабек расслабился впервые за последние три недели.

Ближе к полудню на пляж выполз Джей-Джей — со свитой и, что хуже, с мощным музыкальным центром.

Будь Отабек действительно заядлым рыбаком, он бы возмущался. А так, исключительно рыболовный репертуар грохочущей с берега попсы вызывал чуть ли не умиление.

Толпа на берегу воодушевленно подхватила хором «Рыбу моей мечты», а Отабек глянул в планировщик, хорошенько размахнулся и закинул спиннинг.

Не успел он сесть обратно на банку, как удилище вырвалось из креплений и чуть не кануло в воду. Вознося хвалу свой реакции — и качалке, — Отабек вцепился в снасть, подсек — щёлкнула скоба лесоукладчика — и рефлекторно начал крутить рукоятку катушки.

 _Но только ты — рыба моей мечты!_ — скандировал в колонках Шнур, и ему отвязно вторил Джей-Джей.

Удилище выгибало дугой, Отабек молился, чтобы не лопнула плетёнка («Да на ней повеситься можно!» — убеждал консультант в прокате), и против воли завороженный, продолжал крутить рукоятку.

_Ловил я много!..._

В воде уже можно было различить огромную тень.

_Ловил я часто!..._

Отабек затаил дыхание, мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу и продолжал тянуть.

_Пираний тоже я ловил!.._

Лодку сотряс мощный удар, она опасно накренилась, едва не зачерпнув воду бортом.

_Но как-то раз..._

Отабек выронил спиннинг и сел мимо банки.

_С огромной пастью..._

Перевалив локтями за борт лодки, на него сверкало глазами и злобно скалилось самое невероятное существо, встреченное им за всю жизнь.

Оно было бы похоже на обычного подростка, если бы не убийственное выражение лучистых глаз в обрамлении слипшихся длиннющих ресниц. 

Отабек не мог решить, готовиться ему дорого продавать свою шкуру или сразу подставить горло ожившему сокровищу карельских вод.

 _Попался прямо кро-ко-ди-и-ил!_ — томно простонали с берега колонки.

Отабеков трофей вдруг фыркнул и повернулся боком, демонстрируя впившиеся в кожу на ребрах крючки. Из ранок сочилась кровь — вполне себе нормальная, красная.

— Чего сидишь, горе? — на чистом русском спросило дитя водной стихии и вдруг внезапно рявкнуло: — Вытаскивай, бля, холера ясна!

Отабек подхватился и под крутящееся в мозгу на репите «ясно-понятно холера — дизентерия — заражение крови — сепсис — летальный исход — слишком красивый, чтобы погибнуть» потянулся дрожащими руками к золотистому боку, по которому стекали хрустальные капли воды.

 _Ты не дёргал б так за леску-то, нахал!_ — ехидно посоветовали с пляжа.

— Дебил, — вздохнул трофей. — Леску сначала обрежь.

— Прости, — раскаялся Отабек, от всей души извиняясь за всё сразу. — Нечем отрезать. Я только для вида удочку напрокат взял.

— Турист, да? — обречённо спросило чудо морское (или озёрное?).

Отабек только руками развёл.

Трофей подумал и тряхнул головой.

— Двинься, и лодку ровно держи, — скомандовал он и, ловко подтянувшись, перевалил через борт на дно лодки, как-то разом растеряв свою волшебную нереальность и оказавшись жилистым парнем, облаченным в прозаические темные бермуды и ласты. В петле на поясе у него болталась маска с трубкой.

— К деду поедем, тут не очень далеко, — сообщил парень, деловито оттеснив Отабека с кормы и дергая рычаг мотора. Лодка вздыбила нос, плюхнулась обратно и понеслась по барашкам. Намертво прикрученный к уключине садок с рыбиной-вещдоком для Джей-Джея волочился рядом, подпрыгивая в такт волнам. 

— Я Юра, — перекрикивая шум двигателя, представился трофей и заложил вираж.

— Отабек, — сознался Отабек и решил всё-таки подставить горло. — Будешь моим другом или нет?

— Что-о? — пожимая протянутую руку, переспросил Юра. — Не слышу!

 _Эх, хвост-чешуя, не поймал я НИ-ЧЕ-ГО!_ — донеслось с быстро удаляющегося пляжа.


End file.
